Complicated Love
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Tao hanya mencintai satu orang. Satu orang yang begitu membekas di fikirannya. Satu orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta Tao itu. Di sisi lain, ada sepuluh orang lain yang mencintai Tao dengan setulus hati-nya. Lalu, siapa-kah yang akan dipilih oleh Tao? Bad Summary. EXO fic. KrisTao/TaoRis ChanTao HunTao dll. BL. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complicated Love

Cast: EXO

Pair: Semua member EXO dipasangin sama Tao kkk~ Tapi tenang ada official pair juga kok :')

Summary: Tao hanya mencintai satu orang. Satu orang yang begitu membekas di fikirannya. Satu orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta Tao itu. Di sisi lain, ada sepuluh orang lain yang mencintai Tao dengan setulus hati-nya. Lalu, siapa-kah yang akan dipilih oleh Tao? Bad Summary. EXO fic. KrisTao ChanTao HunTao dll. BL. Mind to RnR?

-EP-

'Hyung. Apakah kau tidak tau bahwa aku sangat mencintai-mu? Apakah kau tidak tau bahwa aku selalu memperhatikan diri-mu? Ketahui-lah, hyung. Aku mencintai-mu dengan tulus. Jadi, bisa kah kau berpaling untukku?' –Kai To Tao

'Hyung, aku tau kalau kau selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan-mu di balik senyum cerah-mu itu. Aku tau kalau kau menyimpan kesedihan yang amat dalam, dan kau menyembunyikan semuanya dengan rapi, sehingga orang yang tidak mengenal-mu dengan baik akan berfikir bahwa kau tidak pernah bersedih seumur hidup-mu. Tapi aku tau, hyung. Aku tau kalau kau tidak sekuat itu. Dan… ini sebenarnya rahasia. Tapi… aku mencintai-mu.' –Sehun To Tao

'Tao, aku tau kalau aku hanya-lah sahabat-mu. Sahabat-mu sejak kecil. Seseorang yang menyimpan dengan rapat semua rahasia dan kesedihan yang kau pendam sendirian itu. Aku merasa senang, karena kau hanya mempercayakan rahasia-mu itu pada-ku. Tapi, bisakah aku meminta satu hal? Tolong. Lupakan dia. Dan tatap-lah aku seperti kau menatap-nya. Tatap-lah aku sebagai orang yang kau cintai. Bisa-kah?' –Chanyeol To Tao

'Aku hanya-lah sunbae-mu saat sekolah dulu. Tapi, bisakah aku anggap ini sebagai takdir, ketika kita bertemu lagi, disini? Ketika kini kau menjadi pekerja-ku. Ketika kini aku menjadi atasan-mu. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Aku tidak dapat melupakan saat-saat kau menjadi hoobae-ku dulu. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Tapi, apa bisa kukatakan kalau kau kini mulai berubah? Tapi… karena apa?' –Suho To Tao

'Kenapa getaran ini harus ada ketika kau sedang bersama-ku? Kenapa getaran ini harus ada ketika aku melihat senyum-mu? Uhh… aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau tampak begitu manis, sehingga memikat-ku dan membuatku jatuh lebih dalam ke pesona-mu. Apakah ini yang di sebut dengan cinta?' –Chen To Tao

'Aku tau aku hanya-lah seorang kakak bagi-mu. Aku pun dulu-nya juga menganggapmu hanyalah adikku. Adikku yang sangat kusayangi. Tapi, apakah ini salah-ku jika perlahan-lahan rasa sayang kakak ke adik-nya itu berubah menjadi rasa sayang yang 'lebih'? Apakah ini perasaan yang salah?' –Luhan To Tao

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan-mu? Aku tau ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku tau ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik senyum manis-mu itu. Aku tau kalau kau menyimpan rapat suatu kisah. Kisah yang mungkin menyedihkan. Apakah aku boleh tau kisah seperti apa itu? Mungkin saja.. itu bisa membuat-ku merasa spesial. Karena, ahh… apakah aku harus jujur?' –Xiumin To Tao

'Huang Zi Tao. Awal-nya ku fikir tetangga baru-ku itu adalah seseorang yang manly. Tapi ternyata? Akh. Aku ingin sekali tertawa karena tebakan-ku ternyata salah. Ternyata seorang Huang Zi Tao hanyalah seorang bayi! Oke, oke. Dia memang seorang namja berumur 19 tahun. Tapi tingkah-nya seperti bayi. Bayi yang… menggemaskan. Ahh, rupanya aku telah jatuh ke dalam pesona bayi bernama Huang Zi Tao. Kkk~' –Baekhyun To Tao

'Kenapa namja itu begitu manis? Ahh. Bahkan ia melebihi manis-nya seorang perempuan. Senyumnya, benar-benar memabukkan. Kurasa ia benar-benar memesona. Tapi… kenapa terkadang aku seperti melihat kesedihan di manik matanya? Apakah mata-ku yang salah atau… ia memang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan itu?' –Lay To Tao

'Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Ia memang hanya partner kerja-ku saja. Tapi, kenapa rasa-nya ia dapat menarikku jauh kedalam pesona-nya? Kenapa rasa-nya ia begitu manis dan baik hati? Begitu polos.' –Kyungsoo To Tao

'Hey, kau. Kenapa aku dapat mencintai-mu? Kenapa? Padahal kau begitu dingin dan arogan. Tapi, kau tampak sangat sempurna. Bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Mungkin itu lah yang membuatku mencintai-mu. Dan juga… sikap-mu. Tapi, lihat? Ternyata aku salah, kan? Kau memang tidak pernah mencintai-ku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih.' –Tao To Kris

'Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat-mu sakit hati. Namun, ini resiko, kan? Kau mencintai seseorang yang dingin seperti-ku. Dan inilah akibatnya. Jadi, bisa kah kau memilah-milah terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta dengan siapa?' –Kris To Tao

-EP-

Heyyo~ How how? Jelek? Gaje? Huaa mianhaeyo *deep bow* Entahlah. Aku pengen aja bikin FF Tao diperebutkan sama para member EXO, ga peduli seme atau uke kkk~. Soalnya kalau Cuma seme yang memperebutkan Tao kan kasian uke yang lain u,u kalo Cuma uke nanti kasian seme-nya u,u Jadi yah, biar adil sekalian aja seme+uke yang memperebutkan Tao xD

Last, bisa minta review-nya? Gomawoo *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Complicated Love

Cast: EXO

Pair: Semua member EXO dipasangin sama Tao kkk~ Tapi tenang ada official pair juga kok :')

Summary: Tao hanya mencintai satu orang. Satu orang yang begitu membekas di fikirannya. Satu orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta Tao itu. Di sisi lain, ada sepuluh orang lain yang mencintai Tao dengan setulus hati-nya. Lalu, siapa-kah yang akan dipilih oleh Tao? Bad Summary. EXO fic. KrisTao ChanTao HunTao dll. BL. Mind to RnR?

**A/N dibawah tolong dibaca!**

-0-

Semilir angin lembut menerpa tubuh seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. Namja itu terlihat tengah duduk di bangku suatu taman sambil menutup mata-nya.

"Hhh…," namja itu menghela nafas berat "Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya, sih?"

Namja itu menundukkan wajah-nya. Ia terlihat berulangkali menghela nafas berat. Seperti ada suatu hal yang tidak mengenakkan tengah difikirkan oleh-nya.

"Pergilah, pergi…," gumam namja itu "Pergi dari fikiran-ku…"

"Tao!" seorang namja dengan mata besar terlihat tengah berlari kearah Tao "Kukira kau dimana. Ternyata disini."

Saat Tao menolehkan wajah-nya, namja bermata besar itu sudah berada tepat di sebelah Tao. Membuat Tao terkesiap untuk sesaat, namun setelahnya, senyuman lebar sudah tercetak jelas di wajah Tao.

"Chanchan hyung!" kata namja bertubuh tinggi yang bernama Tao itu "Kenapa hyung ada di sini?"

"Seharus-nya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada-mu, Tao," kata si namja bermata besar "Dan nama-ku Chanyeol. Bukan Chanchan!"

"Kenapa hyung baru protes sekarang?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Chanyeol polos "Bukannya aku sudah memanggil hyung Chanchan sejak dulu?"

"Aish. Terserah-lah," balas Chanyeol "Oh ya, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya menikmati udara segar," balas Tao sambil tersenyum hangat "Hyung sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku tadi di suruh Henry ahjumma untuk mencari-mu," jawab Chanyeol "Makan siang sudah siap."

Mata Tao langsung berbinar cerah ketika mendengar kalimat 'makan siang sudah siap'. Hobi anak itu selain shopping ya… makan. Maka dari itu matanya langsung berbinar ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

"Wuah, jinjja?" Tao terlihat sangat senang "Ahh kenapa Chanchan hyung tidak kata-kan daritadi? Huaa makan siang aku datang!"

Tao langsung bangkit dari duduk-nya dan berlari ke arah rumah-nya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

"M-Mwo? Yak Huang Zi Tao! Tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol "Aish anak itu, kenapa begitu bersemangat, sih?"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuk-nya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, seulas senyum terukir di wajah-nya.

"Yah, baguslah. Daripada ia terus tertawa karena terpaksa seperti beberapa hari yang lalu."

-0-

"Umma, aku pulang!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka diiringi oleh suara teriakkan Tao. Umma Tao, Henry, yang mendengar suara itu langsung berjalan ke pintu depan. Beliau langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat cengiran khas milik Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao!" kata Henry "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kalau membuka pintu harus dengan baik-baik, hum?"

"Hehe, mianhae, umma," balas Tao "Oh ya, kata Chanchan hyung, makanan sudah siap. Mana, umma? Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Tao merengek pada umma-nya sambil memasang wajah memelas dan aegyo andalannya. Membuat Henry memutar mata-nya bosan. Ia sudah sangat kebal dengan aegyo milik anaknya itu.

"Cuci tangan-mu dulu, Huang Zi Tao!" kata Henry "Dan.. astaga. Kau meninggalkan pesanan milik Siwon? Iya?"

"E-Eh? Pesanan Siwon ahjussi?" Tao menaruh satu jari di bibirnya. Pose andalannya kalau tengah berfikir "O-Omo! Pesanan milik Siwon ahjussi! Ah, aku meninggalkannya di taman!"

Henry langsung menghela nafas kesal. Ia tau, harus-nya ia tidak menitipkan payung milik Siwon dengan anak-nya. Tapi… ah.

"HUANG ZI TAO! Kau… Argh! Benar-benar!"

Tao hanya dapat mengkeret ketakutan karena teriakkan Henry. Tao ingin sekali menghilang dari permukaan bumi sekarang juga. Tapi, sayangnya tidak bisa. Lagipula Tao tak ingin menghilang dulu, masih ada masalah yang belum selesai. Yah, setidaknya bagi Tao masalah itu belum selesai. Tapi entahlah kalau orang itu.

"Mi-Mianhae, umma," Tao menundukkan wajahnya "Aku benar-benar lupa, jeongmal!"

Henry hanya menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya dan memegangi kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah anaknya yang sangat ceroboh dan pelupa ini. Tapi.. tetap saja rasanya sangat sulit.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan membeli pesanan itu lagi. Dan aku tidak akan menyuruh-mu. Jadi, diam saja di rumah, ne? Mungkin setelah membeli pesanan itu aku akan ke rumah Siwon."

"Kerumah Siwon ahjussi?" Tao menatap sang umma "O-Ohh. Umm, iya. Aku menjaga rumah saja."

Henry mengerutkan dahi-nya ketika mendengar perkataan Tao. Biasanya anak-nya sangat senang kalau diajak pergi. Terutama pergi untuk membeli suatu barang atau apapun itu. Dan biasanya Tao juga senang kalau diajak pergi ke rumah teman sang umma, terutama rumah Siwon dan Kibum, teman Henry saat SMA. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa Tao tiba-tiba saja jadi sangat menurut begini?

"Benarkah?" Henry menaikkan alisnya "Kau benar-benar mau menjaga rumah saja?"

"N-Ne…," Tao bergumam "Dan mungkin appa akan pulang duluan."

"Annyeong~" suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar di dalam rumah. Terlihat Chanyeol, pelaku dari kejadian tersebut, tengah tersenyum riang sambil berjalan mendekati Tao dan Henry "Annyeong Henry ahjumma!"

"Ahh, annyeong, Chanyeol-ah," balas Henry "Oh ya, kau bisa menemani Tao di rumah, tidak?"

"Menemani Tao? Memang ahjumma mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Tidak biasanya Henry memintanya untuk menjaga Tao. Itu karena umma Tao itu jarang pergi.

"Ahh, aku hanya mau ke rumah teman sebentar," jawab Henry "Kau mau tidak? Mau, ne? Aku benar-benar minta tolong."

Chanyeol menatap Tao sekilas. Tao terlihat diam saja. Tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Memang Chanyeol harus mengharapkan reaksi seperti apa? Senang? Hhh, tidak mungkin.

"Baiklah, ahjumma. Aku akan menemani Tao."

-0-

"Tao, umma pergi dulu, ne!" kata Henry ketika sudah berada di dekat pintu rumah "Dan Chanyeol, ahjumma minta bantuannya, ya?"

"Ne, umma/ahjumma." jawab Tao dan Chanyeol bersamaan

Henry tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya! Tao, umma ada sekotak kue di kulkas. Bisa kah kau antarkan kue itu ke tetangga sebelah? Ke rumah keluarga Byun, keluarga yang baru pindah kemarin itu."

"Eh? Ke rumah keluarga Byun?" Tao mengangkat alisnya "Ukh. Baiklah."

"Good boy," Henry tersenyum senang "Nah, kalau begitu, umma pergi dulu, ne? Pay pay."

Henry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Ketika Henry sudah benar-benar pergi, tersisa Tao dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Tao. Ia dapat melihat bocah panda itu menghela nafasnya sebelum menundukkan wajahnya. Chanyeol sangat tau, itu adalah tingkah Tao kalau ia sedang sedih atau banyak pikiran. Dan Chanyeol menebak, kalau Tao tengah memikirkan _orang itu_.

"Tao..?" Chanyeol memanggil Tao pelan "Kau kenapa?"

"E-Eh?" Tao mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol "A-Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya "Lalu kenapa kau menghela nafas dan menundukkan wajah-nya begitu? Kau tidak bisa membohongi-ku Tao."

Tao menghela nafasnya lagi. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol akan menangkap kebohongan di manik matanya.

"Aku… aku hanya lelah, itu saja," jawab Tao pelan "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, hyung."

"Hhh, baiklah. Terserah kau saja," Chanyeol menghela nafas "Oh ya, kau tidak mengantarkan kue itu ke rumah keluarga Byun?"

"Ah! Oh iya. Aku lupa," Tao memasang cengiran andalannya "Hyung mau menemani-ku mengantarkan kue ini, tidak?"

"Humm, boleh saja. Ayo,"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Ia dan Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya masing-masing. Tao melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, berniat mengambil kue yang dikatakan oleh umma-nya dan mengantarkannya ke rumah keluarga Byun.

-SKIP-

Kini Tao dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri di teras rumah keluarga Byun. Tao sudah menekan bel, cukup banyak, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Apa tidak ada orang, ya hyung?" tanya Tao pada Chanyeol "Kok pintu-nya tidak di buka-buka."

"Sepertinya sih ada orang, Tao," kata Chanyeol sambil berusaha mengintip ke dalam rumah "Tapi…"

Sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh mungil.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya namja itu sambil menatap Tao dan Chanyeol bergantian "Kalian mengganggu tidur-ku."

Chanyeol sudah hampir membalas perkataan dari namja itu kalau saja Tao tidak menyikut pinggangnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih bungkam dan membiarkan Tao berbicara.

"Umm, mianhae," kata Tao pelan "Aku hanya mau mengantarkan kue dari umma-ku."

"Umma-mu? Memang kalian darimana?" tanya namja itu sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Aku dari rumah sebelah," kata Tao sambil tersenyum "Mungkin umma menitipkan kue ini untuk bilang selamat datang pada kalian."

"Ohh, begitu," gumam namja itu "Terimakasih, ne? Keluarga kami memang belum akrab dengan para tetangga."

"Ne," Tao tersenyum hangat "Oh ya, nama-ku Huang Zi Tao. Dan ini Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan namja itu hanya menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

"Nama-ku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal, ne?"

"Ah, ne," balas Tao "Salam kenal, Baekhyun-ssi."

-0-

"Henry! Kau sudah datang!" kata seorang namja dengan killer smile-nya "Aku dan Siwonnie sudah menunggu-mu. Dan… Zhou Mi tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, kau tau kan, dia sangat sibuk," kata Henry sambil tersenyum masam "Sudahlah, tidak usah memikirkannya."

"Umm, baiklah, ayo masuk. Kebetulan Siwon dan Kris sedang bermain catur di ruang tengah."

Kibum, nama namja dengan killer smile itu, mengajak Henry untuk memasuki rumah-nya yang cukup besar. Keluarga Wu memang terkenal kaya, karena ayah Siwon, Wu Kang Ta, merupakan pemilik Hyundai, salah satu perusahaan terkemuka di Korea. Dan tentu saja, perusahaan itu langsung diturunkan kepada anak satu-satunya, yaitu Wu Siwon.

"Siwon! Kris! Henry sudah datang," kata Kibum begitu mereka sampai di ruang tengah "Kris, ayo beri salam pada Henry ahjumma."

"Ahh, annyeong, ahjumma," kata Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan catur yang ada di hadapannya "Umma sudah menunggu ahjumma daritadi."

"Ne, Henry-ah," kata Siwon "Kibum sudah khawatir kau tidak akan datang."

"SKAK MAT!" teriak Kris "_Dad, you're lose!_"

"_W-What?_ Kau curang!" kata Siwon tidak terima "Tidak! Aku tidak mau kalah lagi!"

"_See?_" Kibum menatap Henry dengan pandangan bosan "Kebiasaan orang-orang pintar itu begini. Main catur terus setiap hari."

"Haha. Untungnya Zhou Mi dan Tao bukan-lah orang yang senang untuk bermain permainan yang membutuhkan kekuatan otak itu," kata Henry sambil terkekeh

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Tao tidak ikut?" tanya Kibum ketika menyadari bahwa namja bermata panda yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri itu tidak ada. "Tumben sekali."

"Entahlah," jawab Henry "Aku tidak tau kenapa ia menolak ketika aku ajak ke sini. Padahal biasanya ia sangat semangat."

Kris diam-diam mendengarkan perbincangan antara Henry dan Kibum. Kris sebenarnya tau alasan Tao tak ingin ikut dengan Henry. Dan hal itu disebabkan oleh… dirinya.

'Jadi dia sudah menyadari kalau ia memang tak pantas untukku? Dan ia memilih untuk menjauh? Bagus.' Batin Kris

-0-

"Baekhyun hyung! Appo!"

Kini Tao dan Chanyeol sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun. Mereka tengah mengobrol di ruang tengah. Di meja, tersaji kue yang baru saja diantarkan oleh Tao.

"Haha, habisnya kau imut sekali. Kau yakin, umur-mu sudah 19 tahun?" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa "Jangan-jangan kau baru berumur lima tahun, lagi."

"Yakk! Aku ini 19 tahun! Mana mungkin lima tahunn!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "Lagian, bukankah hyung yang lebih pantas berumur lima tahun? Badan hyung mungil begitu."

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya "Lebih baik badan-ku yang mungil daripada tampang-mu yang sangar itu!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata-nya bosan melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi di hadapannya. Tao itu memang benar-benar seorang anak yang ramah. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun sudah menganggap Tao sebagai teman karena Tao yang sangat baik dan ramah itu. Chanyeol hanya dapat menghela nafas kesal melihat kedekatan antara Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Yak yak! Stop! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian!" lerai Chanyeol "Kekanakan sekali, sih!"

"Bilang saja Chanyeol hyung mau ikutan!" kata Tao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku ikut dengan pertengkaran bodoh antara dua bocah seperti kalian? Cihh! Membuang-buang waktu saja." kata Chanyeol sambil bersedekap

"Mwo?! Bocah?" Baekhyun terlihat kesal "Jaga mulut-mu, tiang listrik!"

"Apa? Tiang listrik?! Sebaiknya kau yang jaga mulut-mu, bocah mungil!"

"A-Apa? Kau!"

"Apa? Dasar bocah mungil!"

"Tiang listrik!"

Kini giliran Tao yang memutar matanya malas. Ia merasa bosan dengan pertengkaran yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dan akhirnya, Tao memilih untuk memakan kue yang ada di hadapannya.

"Humm, enakk~"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menghentikan pertengkarannya ketika mendengar perkataan Tao. Mereka berdua langsung terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Tao yang sedang memakan kue dengan sangat bersemangat. Sampai-sampai ada noda kue yang tercecer di dekat mulutnya.

"Tao itu ada noda di dekat mulut-mu."

"Tao itu di dekat mulutmu ada noda."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung berpandangan sengit ketika mendengar ucapan masing-masing. Langsung saja, ada aura permusuhan yang sangat terlihat di antara mereka berdua.

'Tidak akan kuserahkan Tao pada-mu, tiang listrik!'

'Kau menyukai Tao, eh? Tunggu 100 tahun dulu baru kau bisa mendapatkan Tao, bocah mungil!'

-TBC-

A/N: Hai '-')/ ini chap satu-nya datang. Fresh from the oven(?). Oh ya. Aku mau nanya. Di FF ini mending Tao jadi uke sama semuanya atau jadi seme dengan Luhan dan lain-lain? Jadinya couple-nya TaoHan, gitu. Bukan HanTao. Aku sih maunya Tao jadi uke sama semuanya (?) *plaked* Tapi kalo readersdeul mau Tao jadi seme sama beberapa orang sih gapapa. Nanti aku ambil keputusan berdasarkan vote terbanyak(?).

Thanks To: **Ryu, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, rerega18, YiFanatic, springyeol, vickykezia23, Guest(1), anyta, Guest(2), ajib4ff, ZiTao99, Tania3424, TiiloveRyeoTao, PrinceTae, Riyoung Kim, renachun, Asha lightyagamikun, Cloud-Jewel, paprikapumpkin, aniyoong, Lee EunSeok, Riszaaa, Jin Ki Tao. **

Last, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Complicated Love

Cast: EXO

Pair: Semua member EXO dipasangin sama Tao kkk~ Tapi tenang ada official pair juga kok :')

Summary: Tao hanya mencintai satu orang. Satu orang yang begitu membekas di fikirannya. Satu orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta Tao itu. Di sisi lain, ada sepuluh orang lain yang mencintai Tao dengan setulus hati-nya. Lalu, siapa-kah yang akan dipilih oleh Tao? Bad Summary. EXO fic. KrisTao ChanTao HunTao dll. BL. Mind to RnR?

A/N: Okeh berdasarkan vote kemarin, Tao jadi uke sama semuanya xD Makasih buat yang udah vote kemarin. Gomawo *deepbow*

-0-

"Tao-ie, ayo bangun!"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya begitu merasa seseorang tengah berusaha membangunkannya. Ia langsung menoleh keasal suara.

"Eh, Chanyeol hyung? Baekhyun hyung?"

Tao kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Mereka berdua terlihat saling memandang sambil memberi death gleare masing-masing.

"Kenapa Baekhyun hyung ada di sini?"

"Ah, mulai hari ini aku akan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan-mu," kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang "Aku akan masuk jurusan musik."

"Ah, benarkah? Sayang sekali, aku jurusan tari. Tapi, Luhan-ge juga masuk jurusan musik!" kata Tao dengan binar senang di matanya "Nanti Baekkie hyung akan kukenalkan dengan yang nama-nya Luhan-ge!"

Chanyeol kesal ketika melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Tao. Sial sekali, ia masuk ke jurusan bisnis, karena mengikuti saran orangtuanya. 'Bukannya se-jurusan dengan Tao, aku malah satu jurusan dengan orang itu!'

-0-

"Tao hyung!"

"Ah! Sehunnie!" Tao berseru senang

Sehun, namja berkulit seputih susu yang memanggil Tao tadi, langsung berlari kearah Tao. Ia langsung mencubit pipi Tao senang.

"Aku merindukan hyung, sangat!" kata Sehun "Ah, halo, Chanyeol hyung. Dan…,"

"Ini Baekhyun hyung!" kata Tao sambil merangkul Baekhyun "Dia akan masuk ke jurusan musik, Sehunnie."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Baekhyun hyung. Bolehkan aku memanggil-mu hyung?"

"Ne," Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya kaku

"Baguslah. Nama-ku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Sehun ini masuk jurusan tari, sama dengan-ku dan Kai. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, Kai mana, Hunnie?"

"Kai sedang di kantin bersama Chen hyung dan Luhan hyung," kata Sehun "Hyung mau ke kantin juga?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Kebetulan, ia memang belum sarapan karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memaksanya untuk ke universitas cepat-cepat. Dan jujur saja, perut-nya sudah protes daritadi.

Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan Tao dan membawa-nya menuju kantin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan itu.

"Hei, tiang listrik!" panggil Baekhyun "Namja itu, dia siapa?"

"Dia Oh Sehun. Mahasiswa jurusan tari yang sangat dekat dengan Tao," Chanyeol, saking kesalnya, tidak mempermasalahkan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya tiang listrik "Ia selalu bersikap seolah-olah Tao adalah kekasih-nya. Menyebalkan."

"Benarkah? Wah. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti Tao dan Sehun yang berjalan cepat, diiringi dengan gelak tawa Tao dan Sehun yang terlihat melontarkan candaan demi candaan. Membuat hawa panas disekitar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

'Namja itu! Awas saja!'

-0-

"Huaa! Tao-ie!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata-nya malas ketika melihat adegan di depan mata-nya. Luhan yang berlari kearah Tao dan langsung memeluk sahabat-nya itu. 'Kenapa sih, Tao itu harus memiliki teman yang banyak?' batinnya kesal

"Luhan-ge!" Tao berseru senang, ia membalas pelukan Luhan "Gege, mianhae, ne? Kemarin aku tertidur sebelum sempat membalas SMS dari gege."

"Ne, gwencahana, Tao-ie. Lagipula aku juga tidur cepat kemarin," kata Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Tao sayang "Kau lapar? Aku punya ramyeon."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. Luhan langsung menarik tangan Tao lembut kearah meja ia duduk sebelum-nya. Kai dan Chen langsung menyapa Tao begitu pemuda bermata panda itu mendudukkan dirinya.

Luhan langsung menyerahkan ramyeon-nya ke hadapan Tao. Namja bermata panda itu, yang memang sedang lapar, langsung melahap ramyeon itu tanpa sisa.

"Huaa, kenyang~" gumam Tao ketika akhirnya ramyeon itu habis "Luhan-ge, gomawo, ne?"

"Ne," Luhan tersenyum senang "Tao, kau-,"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Tao. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, dan Kai menghentikan obrolan mereka juga. Ekspresi Tao tampak begitu… takut. Begitu letih. Mereka langsung mengikuti arah pandang Tao.

"Gyaa! Kris oppa!"

"Kris!"

"Kris! Gyaa! Saranghae!"

"Kris! _Look at me!_"

Chanyeol, yang notabene mengetahui alasan dari sikap Tao itu, langsung menghela nafas kesal. Ia langsung berusaha mencuri perhatian Tao.

"Tao-nie," panggil Chanyeol "Aku punya coklat, mau tidak?"

"A-Ah…," Tao tersadar dari lamunannya "Mau, hyung! Mana coklat-nya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega ketika senyum kembali terukir di wajah Tao. Tapi… tetap saja. Chanyeol tau kalau hati Tao masih berdenyut sakit di dalam sana.

"Ini, coklat kesukaan-mu!" kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan coklat dari saku-nya, dan menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Huaa~ Terimakasih, hyung!" kata Tao senang

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan aura yang tidak enak.

Benar saja, hampir semua orang di meja itu –minus Tao- memberikan death gleare pada-nya. Terutama namja mungil yang baru saja kemarin ia kenal, Byun Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol merutuki sikap Tao yang ramah dalam hati. 'Aduh. Kenapa saingan-ku banyak sekali, sih?'

"Tao hyung, nanti siang, ada waktu, tidak?" tanya Kai. Ia tidak memedulikan orang lain yang memberikan death gleare pada-nya

"Eumm, nanti siang, ya?" Tao berfikir dengan pose imut-nya "Umm… aku tidak bisa. Aku harus kerja."

"Eh? Kerja?" Chen menaikkan alisnya "Sejak kapan kau kerja, panda?"

"Sejak minggu kemarin, Chennie hyung," jelas Tao "Aku bekerja di café yang ada di depan stasiun itu, loh."

"Apa?!" Luhan terlihat kaget "Itu kan tempat yang berbahaya, Tao-ie! Tidak! Jangan kerja di café itu lagi! Bahaya! Aku tidak ingin namja se-polosmu terjebak di tempat seperti itu. Tidak, tidak!"

"Luhan-ge terlalu banyak mengatakan kata tidak," Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "Berbahaya apanya, ge? Bos di café itu sangat baik pada-ku. Namanya Kim Joonmyun. Aku memanggilnya Suho hyung. Ia sangat baik. Kadang-kadang ia memberikan kue kreasi baru-nya kepada-ku. Dan rasanya sangat enak!"

"Eh? Dia memberikan kue kreasi baru-nya bukan kepada-mu saja, kan?" tanya Baekhyun "Kepada pekerja lain juga, pasti-nya."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Sebelumnya, Suho hyung tidak memperbolehkan siapa-pun untuk memakan kue kreasi baru-nya sebelum benar-benar di masukkan ke dalam buku menu. Jadi, secara teknis, Suho hyung hanya memberikan kue-nya pada-ku."

Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun langsung menghela nafas bersamaan. 'Saingan baru lagi!'

Sedangkan Luhan, yah. Ia masih saja khawatir dengan Tao yang bekerja di tempat yang menurutnya berbahaya itu. Hmm, contoh ibu yang baik.

"Kalau besok?" tanya Kai lagi

"Umm, kalau besok, aku ada latihan _dance_, Kai," jelas Tao "Aku latihan _dance _di dekat supermarket yang ada di pertigaan jalan itu, loh."

"Pelatihnya baik pada-mu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati

Tao menganggukan kepalanya bersemangat. Sepertinya, tidak ada yang tidak baik pada Tao. Yah, kecuali 'orang itu'.

"Namanya Zhang Yixing. Dia baikkk sekali. Aku selalu diberikan latihan _dance_ tambahan kalau ada yang tidak aku bisa. Aku juga suka ditraktir _milk tea_ kalau mau pulang."

"Jadi kapan kau bebas, sebenarnya?" tanya Kai "Aku ingin mengajak hyung ke toko es krim yang baru buka di dekat toko buku."

Mata Tao langsung berbinar lucu ketika mendengar ucapan Kai. Es krim? Wuah. Itu adalah favorit Tao. Terutama es krim stroberi.

"Eumm… aku kerja hari Senin, Rabu, Jum'at, dan Sabtu," gumam Tao "Aku berlatih _dance_ hari Selasa dan Kamis. Berarti, waktu free-ku hari Minggu!"

"Hanya hari Minggu? Jinjja?" Kai terlihat tidak percaya "Hmm, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku jemput di rumah hyung jam sembilan?"

"Jam sembilan, ya?" Tao berfikir "Baiklah! Yeyy, Kai memang baik!"

Chen yang berada di sebelah Kai langsung menyikut lengan Kai. Tapi Kai tak mempedulikannya. Ia sudah senang karena Tao mau menerima ajakannya.

Tao melihat ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ketika melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat, Tao langsung tersentak kaget.

"Omona! Sehunnie! Kkamjong! Sudah jam delapan! Ayo ke kelas!"

Sehun dan Kai yang saat itu sedang meminum minuman mereka, langsung tersedak karena perkataan Tao. Gawat. Kelas mereka dimulai jam delapan tepat. Itu berarti sekarang. Dan, sekarang saja mereka belum bergerak sedikit-pun!

"Ayo, hyung!" kata Sehun "Kai, cepat bereskan tas-mu!"

"Iya, iya. Aish, sabar sedikit bisa tidak, sih?"

Sehun dan Kai langsung berlari mengikuti Tao. Tapi, saat sampai di perbatasan antara kantin dan koridor, tanpa sengaja Tao menabrak seseorang.

"A-Ah! Mianhaeyo!" Tao menundukkan kepalanya cepat. Coba saja Tao tidak menundukkan kepalanya, ia pasti akan berlari cepat meninggalkan orang itu.

"Kau ini. Bisa tidak sih, jalan pakai mata?"

Suara ini. Suara yang sangat Tao kenal. Tao langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang ia tabrak. Dan Tao kaget ketika melihat siapa orang itu. Tapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Hei! Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Tao hyung!" kata Sehun kesal "Lagipula, jalan kan pakai kaki, bukan pakai mata!"

Kai langsung mendelikkan mata-nya kearah Sehun ketika mendengar perkataan bodoh namja berkulit seputih susu itu. Anak ini, benar-benar mengacaukan segala-nya.

"Kau ini, baru lulus TK atau bagaimana?" tanya orang yang ditabrak Tao itu sambil menatap Sehun tajam "Hhh."

Sehun sudah ingin meluncurkan balasannya sebelum Tao menggenggam tangannya. Sehun langsung terdiam. Sehun hapal betul, ini berarti tanda dari Tao kalau ia sebaiknya diam saja.

"Mianhae, Kris sunbae. Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu-mu. Dan lain kali, aku akan memastikan bahwa aku akan memakai mata-ku," kata Tao "Mianhae. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tao segera menarik Sehun untuk pergi. Kai buru-buru mengikuti kedua temannya itu. Sedangkan Kris, orang yang ditabrak Tao tadi, hanya terdiam di tempat-nya.

'Kenapa..? Kenapa dia tampak sangat lelah dan ada binar letih di mata-nya? Apakah... efek kejadian itu benar-benar merubahnya?' batin Kris

-0-

Karena lari Tao yang cepat dan dosen yang memang belum datang, mereka sampai dengan cepat di dalam kelas. Untungnya, ada tiga kursi yang kosong. Dan ketiga kursi itu berderet. Kai dan Sehun bersyukur karenanya. Mereka langsung duduk mengapit Tao. Jadi susunan duduknya Kai-Tao-Sehun.

"Tao hyung, namja tadi siapa, sih?" tanya Sehun penasaran "Aku masih bingung."

"Dia itu, anak teman umma-ku, Sehunnie," jawab Tao sambil tersenyum lembut "Namanya Kris. Dia lebih tua beberapa tahun dari-ku."

"Ohh…," Sehun menganggukan kepalanya perlahan "Tao hyung akrab dengannya?"

"A-,"

"Sshh, berhenti mengobrol," bisik Kai "Shin songsaengnim sudah datang."

Benar saja, se sosok namja yang tampak kuat dan muda muncul di pintu kelas. Orang-orang yang tadinya mengobrol langsung berhenti ketika melihat sosok itu.

"_Hello, class_," sapa namja itu "Aku senang kalian tampak bersemangat hari ini."

Terdengar gumaman tidak setuju. Tapi, yah, namja yang biasa dipanggil Shin songsaengnim itu tidak peduli.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan membahas tentang _modern dance_. Aku akan…"

Sisa mata kuliah itu dilalui dengan Tao yang terus diam dan terlihat seperti merenungkan sesuatu. Kai dan Sehun berulangkali berusaha untuk mengajak Tao berbicara, tapi tidak ada sambutan yang berarti dari namja bermata panda itu. Dan akhirnya, Kai dan Sehun menyerah dan memilih untuk membiarkan Tao tenang dengan renungannya itu.

Ketika akhirnya pelajaran selesai, perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya. Dan akhirnya, mereka keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Tao hyung, tadi hyung memikirkan apa, sih?" tanya Kai. Ia tau, mungkin Tao memikirkan sesuatu bersifat pribadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sangat penasaran.

"A-Ah, aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Tadi aku… yah, aku…,"

"Tidak usah dijelaskan kalau hyung memang tidak mau memberitahu-nya," kata Kai sambil tersenyum hangat "Ah, sekarang pasti yang lain sedang berkutat dengan pelajaran yang membosankan. Tao hyung, kau kerja pukul berapa?"

"Umm, nanti jam 12 aku sudah harus ada di café," jelas Tao "Dan sekarang sudah jam 10."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu? Minum sebentar lalu pergi ke café tempat Tao hyung kerja," usul Kai "Sehun, kau free, kan?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia sedaritadi tidak fokus. Entah kenapa.

'Tao hyung kenapa, ya? Namja tinggi itu juga siapa, sebenarnya? Aku yakin dia bukan hanya anak teman Henry ahjumma.' fikir Sehun

-TBC-

Huaa update~ Terbilang cepet kan update-nya? *danceMAMA* Gomawo buat yang udah review kemarin. Kali ini aku bisa bales review kalian~ Soalnya lagi libur xD

**Namesider tobat: Iya disini Tao jadi uke buat semuanya xD Gomawo ya udah review~**

**Han Nae Li: Hehe ne gapapa, yang penting review :) Iya Tao jadi uke kokk xD ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo ne udah review :D**

**BabySuLayDo: Pengennya sih taoris, tapi bisa juga huntao dkk. (?) Ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo ne udah review :D**

**KID: Ne Tao jadi uke '-')b Mianhae kalau masih kurang panjang u.u Disini… yah sepertinya Tao memang sudah ditolak Kris (?) *plaked* Gomawo ne udah review~**

**ZiTao99: Kan ceritanya Kris ga suka sama Tao makanya TaoRis moment belum ada u.u #ehh Hmm mian kalau disini belum dijelasin masalah tao sama kris, mungkin di chapter-chapter berikutnya n_n Gomawo yaa udah review~a**

**ajib4ff: Iya bener banget~ Dia polos, lugu, imut, maniss, tipe uke bangett xD Ne ini udah lanjut, aminn. Makasih ya udah review~**

**ShelaTao1D: Tao memang terlalu imutt xD Haha ne ini udah lanjut. Gomawo yaa udah review :D**

**kilafea: ne disini Tao jadi uke buat semuanya xD Haha setuju! Aura uke-nya Tao memang terlalu kuat. Ne ini udah ada next chapnya, thanks ya udah review :D**

**paprikapumpkin: Haha iya bener banget, Tao emang ga kebayang kalo jadi seme gimana. Pantesnya jadi uke. Ultimate uke xD Iya Tao jadi uke kok~ om rambut cepak? Aduh ketawaa xD I-Iya Tao ga disakitin terus, kok '-')v ne ini udah lanjut, gomawo yaa udah review :D**

**Jin Ki Tao: Yah, pokoknya masalah sesuatu (?). Ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo ya udah review~**

**Asha lightyagamikun: Iya iya Tao jadi uke disini~ *dance* Haha setuju~ ultimate ukee~ mianhae kalau kurang panjang u.u naga botak? Aduh Kriss xD Hehe ne, nanti kalau buat FF, bakal dibuat yang Kris ngejar-ngejar Tao '-')v Gomawo ya udah review~**

**KissKris: Haha kesannya kayak SCTV xD Iya bener bangett '-')b Iyaa ultimate uke dah dia pokoknya. Mau sama Luhan, Baekhyun, D.O, pokoknya dia uke '-')b Haha, ne gomawo ya udah review~**

**PrinceTae: Aduh? Ga, ga mungkin mau buat FF NC-_- Nana belom kuat buatnya haha. Masih innocent soalnya (?). Ne ini udah lanjut~ Gomawo dah review~**

**MyJonggie: Iya sip '-')b Makasih ya udah review~**

**Riyoung Kim: ahaha iya tuh~ Entahlah. Tao susah memilih diantara keduanya mungkin (?) Ne ini udah ada lanjutannya, makasih ya udah review~**

**ZoeKyu: Mianhae kalau pendek u.u Hehe ne, gomawo ya udah review~**

**Lee EunSeok: milik EXO bersama? Aduhh xD HunTao ya? Okesip '-')b Makasih ya udah review~**

**putchan: Hehe ne~ Ohh, oke sip '-')b Gomawo ya udah review~**

**nandamahjatia97: Haha Kris mah pasti nyesel. Dia kan langganan nyesel (?). Wkwk maybee~ Thanks ya udah review~**

**Cloud-Jewel: Iya ketemu Baekhyun '-')b Memang tao unyuu sekalii xD Ne, gomawo ya udah review~**

**Riszaaa: IYA TAO JADI UKE '-')b DIA KAN ULTIMATE UKE xD *capslockjebol* Memang, Tao emang harus jadi uke pokoknya. Ne ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah review :D**

**renachun: Hmm, maybe… Memang -_- si mesum a.k.a naga cepak itu emang sombong banget, apalagi sama TaoTao hiks (?). Ne ini udah update~ Thanks ne udah review :D**

**aniyoong: Aminn! Semoga Kris nyesel, kkk~ Iya saya juga ga sanggup T^T Ne ini udah update, gomawo ya udah review~**

Makasih buat yang udah review. Aduh Nana ngakak pas ngeliat sebutan siMesum, om rambut cepak, naga botak, dll. Aduh KT shipper emang bener-bener deh, moodboster (?).

Last, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Complicated Love

Cast: EXO

Pair: Semua member EXO dipasangin sama Tao kkk~ Tapi tenang ada official pair juga kok :')

Summary: Tao hanya mencintai satu orang. Satu orang yang begitu membekas di fikirannya. Satu orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta Tao itu. Di sisi lain, ada sepuluh orang lain yang mencintai Tao dengan setulus hati-nya. Lalu, siapa-kah yang akan dipilih oleh Tao? Bad Summary. EXO fic. KrisTao ChanTao HunTao dll. BL. Mind to RnR?

-0-

Kini Tao, Kai, dan Sehun sudah berada di café tempat Tao bekerja. Ternyata, cukup banyak anak-anak universitas mereka yang mengunjungi café ini. Bahkan Kai mengenali beberapa.

"Kai, Sehun, duduk dulu, ne? Aku mau ganti baju," kata Tao "Shift-ku sudah dimulai, soalnya. Jadi tidak bisa menemani kalian dulu."

Kai dan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepala mereka. Mereka pun mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk memperhatikan hyung kesayangan mereka itu bekerja.

"Tao..!" teriakan itu membuat Kai dan Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Mereka dapat melihat seorang namja berpipi chubby yang berlari mendekati Tao dan langsung memeluk namja bermata panda itu. Membuat Kai dan Sehun menggeram kesal karenanya.

'Siapa namja itu? Seenaknya memeluk Tao hyung! Aku juga mau!' batin kedua namja itu kesal

"Xiuminnie-ge~" Tao membalas pelukan namja itu "Huaa, hyung ganti shift, ne?"

"Ne, tentu saja! Ini semua karena aku mau bekerja bersama-mu, Tao-ie," kata Xiumin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipi Tao gemas "Sudah, ah. Ayo kita ganti baju."

Xiumin, nama dari namja berpipi chubby itu, menggandeng tangan Tao dan membawa-nya menuju ruang karyawan. Kai dan Sehun membulatkan mata mereka. Apakah… apakah Xiumin dan Tao mengganti baju bersama? Huaa! Tidak boleh dibiarkan!

"Kai…,"

"Sehun…,"

"Apakah kau berfikiran sama dengan-ku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!"

"Benar! Benar sekali!"

"Jadi-,"

"Permisi, apakah kalian mau memesan?" tanya seorang namja yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Umm, boleh…," gumam Kai "Aku mau _vanilla latte_ dan _chocolate cake_."

"Aku _ice cappuccino _dan _cheese cake_." kata Sehun

"Hmm, baiklah," gumam namja itu sambil mencatat pesanan KaiHun "Nama-ku Aron, kalian bisa memanggil-ku jika butuh bantuan atau ada kekurangan. Terimakasih sudah memesan."

Namja itu tersenyum sesaat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan meja KaiHun. Sekarang Sehun dan Kai tengah memperhatikan pintu ruang karyawan, menunggu seseorang namja bersurai hitam itu untuk keluar dari sana.

"Tao-ie, kau nakal, eh?"

Akhirnya, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kai dan Sehun keluar juga. Tao kini tengah tertawa karena kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh namja berpipi chubby itu, Xiumin.

"Hehehe, mianhae, Xiu-ge," balas Tao "Oh ya, Kyungie hyung mana?"

Tao dan Xiumin kini berjalan menuju tempat meletakan pesanan. Yang juga tempat para koki bekerja.

"Kyungie hyung!"

Kai dan Sehun berpandang-pandangan. Kyungie? Siapa Kyungie?

Tao menatap ke dalam dapur. Ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo, temannya, yang tengah memasak dibantu oleh Minhyun. Ia juga dapat melihat bos-nya, Suho, yang tengah brkeliling untuk memeriksa masakan demi masakan.

"Ah, Tao!" kata Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang tengah ia lakukan "Kau mau permen? Atau coklat? Aku punya banyak di tas."

"Aniyo," Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Umm… apakah ada pesanan yang sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Pertanda ia tidak tau. Lalu, Suho menghampiri Tao yang kini tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo memasak.

"Tao-ie," Suho mengusak rambut Tao pelan "Sudah sana, layani pelanggan yang belum memesan saja. Nanti kalau sudah ada masakan yang sudah jadi, baru Xiumin yang akan antarkan. Arraseo?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju pelanggan yang belum memesan.

"Annyeong," sapa Tao "Apakah anda mau memesan?"

"Tidak usah bersikap begitu formal pada-ku," kata pelanggan itu. Membuat Tao langsung mengalihkan kertas pemesanannya untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"E-Eh? Chen hyung?" Tao membulatkan matanya "Uwahh! Kenapa Chen hyung bisa ada di sini?"

Chen hanya tersenyum lembut. Membuat Tao tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya sedang ingin makan kue," balas Chen "Dan, oh ya. Aku mau pesan _ice cream soda _dan _strawberry shortcake_."

"Humm… _ice cream soda, strawberry shortcake_…," gumam Tao "Oke. Kalau ada apa-apa, silakan panggil aku, hyung. Dan, terimakasih sudah memesan."

Tao tersenyum hangat pada Chen sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah ke tempat untuk meletakan pesanan. Chen tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena mendapatkan senyuman dari seseorang yang… yah pokoknya begitu.

Sehun dan Kai yang melihat Chen kaget. Kenapa salah satu hyung mereka itu bisa ada di sini? Bukankah harusnya ia masih mengikuti pelajaran? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tidak, tidak. Kai dan Sehun tidak membenci Chen. Mana mungkin. Hanya saja, mereka berdua menganggap Chen sebagai rival. Rival untuk… memperebutkan hati seseorang.

Suho, sang bos, hanya dapat memperhatikan Tao yang kini sedang hilir mudik berjalan dari meja-tempat pemesanan-meja lain. Tao begitu sibuk. Memang, Tao merupakan salah satu pelayan terfavorit disini. Tentu saja itu karena kebaikan hati-nya dan juga kepolosannya, keimutannya, kecantikannya, dan ketampanannya. Banyak sekali pelanggan yeoja maupun namja yang menaruh hati pada-nya. Tapi, entah karena terlalu polos atau bagaimana, Tao tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu.

"Bos, memperhatikan Tao lagi?" tanya seorang pegawai-nya, Ren.

"E-Eh?" Suho terlihat gugup "Apa maksud-mu? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Haha, baiklah, aku percaya pada bos," balas Ren sambil menatap Suho jahil "Oh iya. Kue kreasi bos yang kemarin, kata Tao sudah dapat dimasukan ke dalam menu. Rasanya sudah sangat lezat."

"Apasih yang tidak lezat untuk-nya?" balas Suho sambil tertawa kecil "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, ajari Baekho dan Niel untuk membuat kue itu. Minggu depan, kita akan masukkan kue itu ke daftar menu."

"Baik, bos," kata Ren

Suho menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah Ren menghilang dari pandangan, Suho kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Apalagi kalau bukan memperhatikan Tao? Haha.

-0-

Hari sudah sore. Sudah waktu-nya café tutup. Kai, Sehun, dan Chen sudah pulang daritadi. Mereka sebenarnya ingin sekali menunggu sampai Tao selesai bekerja, tapi, tidak bisa.

"Suho hyung!" panggil Tao "Suho hyung lihat, tidak? Gantungan kunci yang ada di tas-ku?"

"Gantungan kunci naga itu?" tanya Suho

"Ne!" Tao menganggukan kepalanya semangat "Hyung melihat-nya?"

Ah. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa Tao hanya memanggil Suho 'hyung', tidak pakai 'bos' seperti pekerja yang lain. Itu karena Suho sendiri yang meminta Tao untuk memanggilnya hyung

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah ada di meja di ruang karyawan," jawab Suho

"Ah, terimakasih, hyung!" kata Tao senang

Tao langsung berlari menuju ruang karyawan. Yang tersisa di café itu tinggal Tao dan Suho saja. Yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Suho menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Tao. Yah, rasa-nya mengantarkan bocah panda itu pulang tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya namja yang ditunggu oleh Suho datang. Tao datang sambil berusaha memakaikan gantungan kunci naga itu ke tasnya.

"Eh? Suho hyung masih di sini?" tanya Tao ketika menemukan bos-nya masih berada di café

"Tentu saja. Aku harus menunggu semua karyawan pulang, Tao. Aku akan mengunci café, ingat?"

"Oh, ya! Hehe, mianhae hyung tadi aku lupa sesaat," kata Tao sambil menampilkan cengirannya "Humm, jam segini biasanya bus sedang ramai-ramainya. Hhh…"

"Emm… kau mau pulang bersama-ku? Kebetulan aku membawa mobil."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya kearah Suho. Apa tadi ia tidak salah dengar? Bos-nya itu mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama? Wow.

"Eh? Hyung serius?" tanya Tao memastikan "Hyung pasti sedang bercanda, iya kan?"

Suho tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi karyawannya satu ini. Benar-benar, deh. Biasanya orang-orang akan langsung menerima apabila ditawarkan untuk pulang bersama oleh Suho. Tapi ini?

"Tentu saja aku serius," balas Suho "Kau mau, atau tidak?"

"Umm…," Tao berfikir "Baiklah, sekalian menghemat uang."

Suho berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya ketika mendengar ucapan dari namja di hadapannya itu. Ia membalikkan badanya dan mulai berjalan. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Tao mengikutinya.

Setelah mengunci pintu café, Suho menggenggam tangan Tao dan membawa-nya ke tempat parkiran café, tempat mobil Suho berada.

"Wuahh, mobil Suho hyung bagus sekali!" kata Tao kagum "Appa juga punya mobil, tapi mobil-nya tidak sekeran Suho hyung! Wuah! Daebak!"

Suho hanya tersenyum ketika melihat kelakuan namja di sampingnya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. 'Berapa sih umur-nya? 19 tahun, kan? Lalu kenapa bertingkah seperti anak tujuh tahun begitu? Haha'

-SKIP-

Kini Suho dan Tao sudah berada di depan rumah Tao. Di perjalanan, Tao tak henti-hentinya mengomentari tentang mobil Suho dan juga tentang kue buatan Suho. Membuat Suho merasa nyaman, walaupun Tao begitu cerewet.

"Nah, Suho hyung, ini rumah-ku! Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan aku," kata Tao sambil tersenyum riang "Sampai bertemu Rabu, hyung!"

"Ne," balas Suho sambil tersenyum lembut "Hati-hati, ne?"

"Hyung berlebihan sekali," Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "Aku hanya berjalan sedikit, tidak sampai satu meter."

"Haha, terserah-lah."

Tao pun membuka pintu mobil Suho dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia tersenyum riang sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobil Suho.

"Hati-hati, hyung!" kata Tao begitu mobil Suho mulai berjalan

Ketika mobil sang bos sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Tao baru berbalik dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi alangkah kagetnya ia, ketika melihat sang umma, Kibum, dan… err, Kris yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Huaa, TaoTao sudah pulang dengan seorang namja!" kata sang umma heboh "Dia siapa, Tao? Kekasih-mu?"

Muncul semburat merah di pipi Tao. Kenapa umma-nya bisa menyangka kalau Suho adalah kekasihnya? Hyaaa.

"Bu-Bukan, umma!" kata Tao berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu-nya "Dia hanya bos di tempat-ku bekerja. Dan dia mengantarkan-ku karena kebetulan aku adalah orang terakhir yang ada di café!"

Henry hanya menatap Tao dengan pandangan jahil-nya, seolah ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang aegya.

"Hmm, ternyata Tao sudah mulai mengenal cinta, eh?" kini Kibum yang bersuara "Ternyata TaoTao sudah tumbuh besar!"

"A-Ahjummaaa," Tao menutup wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah "Suho hyung bukan kekasih-ku, sungguh!"

Henry dan Kibum hanya saling berpandangan jahil. Sedangkan Kris terlihat menatap intens Tao yang kini masih menutup muka-nya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Haha, baiklah, umma percaya," kata Henry "Sudah sana, masuk. Sudah hampir gelap."

Tao akhirnya melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya. Ia menatap sang umma dan Kibum bergantian. Ia sebenarnya ingin melirik ke Kris, tapi, yah…

"Kibum ahjumma tidak pulang?" tanya Tao heran. Biasanya teman sang umma ini sudah pulang kalau hari sudah menjelang gelap.

"Tidak, hari ini aku akan menginap di sini," kata Kibum senang "Kata Henry, ia minta aku temani selama seminggu ini. Yah, tidak masalah sih. Siwon juga ada pekerjaan lembur."

"E-Eumm," Tao mengangguk mengerti "K-Kris su- gege juga ikut menginap?"

Kini Tao menatap Kris dengan ragu-ragu. Ia takut melihat pancaran benci di mata Kris. Tapi untungnya, Kris hanya menatap Tao datar.

"Tentu saja."

"Kibum akan tidur dengan umma. Dan kau dengan Kris, oke?" kata Henry sambil menatap Tao

"Eh?" Tao menatap Henry kaget "K-Kan ada kamar tamu juga, umma…"

"Kamar tamu harus dibersihkan dulu. Tidak enak kalau Kris tidur di sana," balas Henry "Sudahlah. Bukankah dulu kalian sering tidur bersama?"

'Itu kan dulu…' batin Tao. Ia sangat gelisah. Panik, sebenarnya.

Ketika Kibum dan Henry memasuki rumah, kini tinggalah Kris dan Tao berdua di teras rumah. Membuat Tao merasa sangat gugup.

"E-Emm," gumam Tao "A-Aku, aku masuk duluan."

Tanpa menatap Kris, Tao langsung masuk ke dalam rumah cepat-cepat. Membuat Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Dia masih memikirkan hal itu, ya…" gumam Kris

-0-

"_APA?! Kris menginap dirumah-mu?!_"

"Sshh! Chanchan hyung tak perlu teriak-teriak!" kata Tao kesal "Ne. Huaa, aku tak tau harus berbuat apaa!"

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang sana, "_Hhh, baiklah, begini saja. Kau bersikap seperti tidak apa-apa, ne? Kalau tidak bisa, anggap saja dia tak ada. Anggap saja dia adalah… emm, patung, mungkin? Pokoknya anggap saja dia itu sesuatu yang tidak mengganggu_."

"Hhh, mana bisa," gumam Tao "Chanyeol hyung seperti tidak tau saja, kalau ia tidak bisa aku anggap sebagai 'sesuatu yang tidak mengganggu'!"

"_Pasti bisa!_" kata Chanyeol percaya diri "_Kau saja yang tidak mau mencoba._"

Tao terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah, akan aku turuti saran-mu, hyung. Terimakasih, ne? Kau memang paling bisa ku andalkan!"

"_Ne, sudah sana. Sudah malam. Sikat gigi, cuci kaki, habis itu tidur. Hahaha._"

"Yakk! Aku bukan anak kecil!" kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, walau tidak dilihat oleh Chanyeol "Sudah ya, hyung."

"_Ne, pay pay. Panda!_"

"Pay pay, happy virus!"

PIIP

Sambungan terputus. Tao menghela nafasnya. 'Apakah saran dari Chanyeol hyung bisa kulakukan?'

"Ekhem,"

Tao tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara deheman itu. Tao langsung menoleh ke asal suara, dan tambah kaget ketika melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang sedang menatapnya sambil bersandar pada pintu.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa tadi?"

"Ma-Maksud sunbae?"

Oh. God. Kris merasa sangat payah ketika mendengar Tao memanggilnya sunbae. Ayolah, ini lingkungan rumah dan bukan lingkungan kuliah. Lagipula, 'dulu' Tao selalu memanggilnya gege. Kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi sunbae?

"Tidak usah se-formal itu pada-ku," Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur tambahan yang menjadi tempat tidurnya malam itu "Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil."

"Eumm, ne…" balas Tao pelan

"Aku tadi bertanya. Kau menelfon siapa?" tanya Kris. Ia menatap Tao yang saat ini tengah menundukkan wajahnya

"Ch-Chanyeol hyung," jawab Tao "Tadi aku menelfon Chanyeol hyung."

"Chanyeol, eh? Si Happy Virus itu?"

"Ne," Tao mengangkat wajahnya "Dulu gege dan Chanchan hyung sering sekali bermain bersama."

"Hmm, ya, dulu." gumam Kris "Aku lupa kenapa aku dan Chanyeol tidak berteman lagi."

Tao menghela nafasnya, "Emm, kalau tidak salah, gege dan Chanchan hyung berhenti berteman ketika… gege menolak-ku."

Tao ingat dengan jelas saat itu. Saat dimana ia telah merusak persahabatan Kris dan Chanyeol. Hari yang juga menyebabkan ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Kris.

-Flashback-

"Tao, fighting, ne?" Chanyeol terlihat memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya, Tao, yang saat itu tengah menggenggam sebuah kotak yang berisi hadiah.

"N-Ne, Yeollie hyung," Muncul semburat merah di pipi Tao "A-Aku sangat gugup."

"Tidak usah gugup. Kau kan manis. Tidak mungkin dia menolak-mu, Tao-ie," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menampakkan gigi-gigi nya yang tersusun rapi "Pasti kalian akan menjadi pasangan palik cocok."

Tao menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di pipi-nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tetap mengusahakan senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menangis dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan rencana sahabat kesayangannya satu ini.

"Tao! Itu ada Kris!" kata Chanyeol semangat "Ayo sana! Lagi sepi, nih!"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya ragu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju se-sosok namja bertubuh tinggi yang kini sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan di taman universitas. Suasana sedang sepi. Tidak ada orang lain di taman kecuali Chanyeol, Tao, dan Kris, nama namja itu.

"K-Kris ge," Tao memanggil namja itu "Bo-Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao. Ia menatap Tao datar.

"Ada apa, Tao-ie?" tanya Kris "Tentu saja kau boleh duduk. Bangku ini kan bukan milikku."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di sebelah Kris, walaupun nada suara Kris sangat dingin. Ia merasa jantung-nya berdegup kencang karena duduk di sebelah orang yang ia sukai.

"Kotak apa, itu?" tanya Kris ketika melihat kotak yang dibawa oleh Tao "Ada teman-mu yang ber-ulangtahun?"

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Kris mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Be-Begini," gumam Tao "Ini sebenarnya untuk gege."

"Eh? Untuk aku?" Kris menatap Tao heran "Kenapa untuk-ku? Aku tidak ulangtahun hari ini."

"Memang," kata Tao pelan "Begini, ge, umm, sebenarnya aku malu mengatakannya. Tapi akumencintaigege."

Tao mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir dengan sangat cepat, namun Kris dapat menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh Tao. Dan hal itu membuat Kris sangat terkejut.

"A-Apa?" Kris menatap Tao tidak percaya "Kau pasti bercanda. Ini pasti april mop, kan? Haha. Ya, kau pasti bercanda."

"A-Aku tidak bercanda," kata Tao pelan "Aku sungguh-sungguh, ge."

Kris terdiam. Ia memijit keningnya perlahan. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Tao, orang yang ia sudah anggap adik sendiri.

"Cihh. Kau bercanda. Tao, maaf. Tapi mana mungkin aku juga mencintai-mu? Bukankah… hmm, bukan masalah gender. Tapi, apakah kau merasa pantas untuk-ku? Apakah kau merasa sudah memenuhi tipe-ku? Kau kan hanya kuanggap sebagai teman-ku. Tidak lebih. Kau juga, hhh. Kurasa kau tidak pantas untukku."

"A-Aku mengerti," kata Tao. Ia tidak tahan lagi mendengar berbagai penolakan Kris "Aku mengerti."

Tao bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mundur dengan cepat. Beberapa kali Tao sempat hampir terjatuh, tapi, sampai Tao membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari pergi, ia tidak terjatuh.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan pernyataan cinta dari Tao. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau namja bermata panda itu memiliki perasaan spesial pada-nya.

"Bagus sekali," suara itu membuat Kris terkejut

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

"Hai, Wu Yi Fan," sapa Chanyeol sambil memberikan senyum masam-nya "Bagus sekali kata-kata penolakan-mu tadi. Daripada menghemat tenaga dengan mengatakan 'Maaf, aku tidak bisa' kau malah mengatakan segala alasan omong kosong itu."

"I-Itu bukan…,"

"Ya, ya. Aku tau. Tao sama sekali bukan tipe-mu. Aku tau, sekali," kata Chanyeol sambil mendekati Kris "Tapi apa kau tau? Kau tidak perlu menyebutkan kata-kata menyakitkan begitu. Kau malah meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri-nya, Wu Fan."

Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam. Kris menatap heran pada Chanyeol. Ia heran kenapa Chanyeol menatapnya seperti itu, hanya karena ia menolak seorang namja. Padahal ia sudah biasa menolak orang-orang dengan kata pedas, dan Chanyeol tak pernah marah. Tapi sekarang?

"Ada apa dengan-mu?" tanya Kris heran "Ayolah, _bro_, aku hanya menolak seorang namja! Itu sudah biasa ku lakukan, bukan?"

"Ini berbeda!" rahang Chanyeol mengeras "Tao adalah sahabat-ku! Dan dia terlalu polos untuk menjadi korban penolakan pedas-mu itu, Wu Fan!"

"Hey, ayolah! Dia hanya seorang Huang Zi Tao! Aku juga pernah menolak yeoja yang pernah kau sukai itu. Yejin. Dan kau biasa-biasa saja!" kata Kris menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya "Ini hanya Tao. Ayolah!"

Chanyeol meninju bangku yang Kris tempati. Sakit, memang. Tapi Chanyeol tau itu tidak se-sakit perasaan Tao saat ini. _Dan perasaan-nya juga_.

"Wu Fan, dengar, ya," Chanyeol menarik nafas kasar "Tao sangat mencintai-mu! Dia dengan tulus mencintai-mu. Ia tidak pernah menyerah walaupun aku sudah bercerita tentang sakitnya di tolak oleh-mu! Dan sekarang, ia memberanikan diri-nya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada-mu! Sungguh! Kau ini brengsek, Wu Fan!"

"Hey, hey," Kris merasa tidak terima dibilang brengsek oleh Chanyeol "Aku tidak brengsek, Chanyeol! Apa-apaan sih, kau?! Kenapa kau jadi marah begini?"

"Hhh," Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal "Kutegaskan saja, ya. Sebaiknya kau intropeksi diri. Jangan lagi menolak semua orang dengan semua kata-kata pedas-mu itu! Semua orang punya perasaan, Kris. Ingat itu!"

-Flashback End-

Tao memang mendengar semua percakapan Chanyeol dan Kris setelah ia pergi. Ia tidak benar-benar pergi, sebenarnya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang memungkinkan ia tidak dilihat oleh siapa-pun. Dan ia mendengar dengan jelas setiap perkataan, baik dari Chanyeol maupun Kris.

Dan Tao merasa bersalah. Ia telah merusak persahabatan yang begitu erat antara Kris dan Chanyeol. Hanya karena diri-nya hubungan persahabatan Kris dan Chanyeol menjadi renggang. Seharusnya ia tak usah menyatakan perasaannya saja hari itu. Semua akan terkendali.

"Ah, ya, aku mengingatnya," gumam Kris "Dan… setelahnya kau dan Chanyeol tidak pernah berada di dekat-ku lagi. Lucu sekali. Chanyeol mungkin karena membenci-ku. Ia selalu menatap-ku sinis ketika bertemu. Sedangkan kau, hmm… kau selalu menghindari-ku. Kau juga selalu mengkeret ketakutan ketika bertemu dengan-ku. Kau seperti tikus dan aku kucing-nya."

Tao hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perumpamaan yang diberikan oleh Kris. Cocok. Lumayan-lah.

"Aku… aku hanya takut," kata Tao pelan "Gege… seringkali menatap-ku seperti aku adalah seorang buronan paling dicari di dunia. Gege seperti membenci-ku. Aku juga dengar dari Kibum ahjumma kalau gege memang membenci orang yang menyatakan perasaan pada-nya secara terang-terangan. Jadi, yah… apalagi gege mengatakan aku tidak pantas untuk gege. Karena-nya, aku memilih untuk menjauh. Maaf, ge. Tapi waktu itu aku merasa itu pilihan terbaik. Soalnya, aku tidak ingin mengganggu gege dengan ketidakpantasan yang aku punya."

Perkataan Tao yang panjang itu sedikit banyak dimengerti oleh Kris. Jadi itu alasan mengapa Tao seringkali menatap takut diri-nya. Sekarang ia mengerti. Dan, entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah. Tapi, ia melupakan rasa itu. Ia merasa sangsi untuk meminta maaf pada Tao.

"Hmm…," gumam Kris "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Kris membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tao, yang berada di tempat tidurnya sendiri, memperhatikan wajah Kris dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengakui, ia masih sangat mencintai Kris. Sangat. Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan Kris. Walaupun Kris sudah menolaknya dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan.

"Jangan memperhatikan-ku. Aku bukan boneka."

Kata-kata Kris membuat Tao tersentak kaget. Ia akhirnya meminta maaf dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kris.

'Maaf, Huang Zi Tao.'

-TBC-

Otte? Cukup panjang kan? 3.192 words. Yah, lumayanlah. Dan… Lay masih belum muncul ;_; Huaa mianhae oppa u.u *deepbow* Akhirnya ketahuan kan kenapa Tao sama Kris jadi begitu? Haha. Mungkin terlalu cepet ketauannya, tapi gapapa lah. Biar si mesum itu dapet giliran tampil *lirikKris* Dan disini Xiumin D.O Suho udah muncul. Yeahh~ Sedangkan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan beberapa orang lain sama sekali tidak muncul. *evilaugh* Dan, update-nya termasuk cepet, kan? *maksa* *plak. Entah kenapa ide buat fic ini selalu cepet datengnya. Bahkan kayaknya setiap kali mulai nulis ngalir gitu aja. Yah walaupun harus edit beberapa bagian sih. Kkk~

Thanks To: **Jin Ki Tao, ZiTao99, guesswho, ajib4ff, Riyoung Kim, renachun, ShelaTao1D, BabySuLayDo, MyJonggie, , PrinceTae, Asha lightyagamikun, nandamahjatia97, Cloud-Jewel, Lee EunSeok, Han Nae Li, Hanny TaoRis EXOtic, Shin Min Hwa, paprikapumpkin, aniyoong, putchan.** Makasih ya udah ripyu :*

N.B: OH YA, RAMBUT SUAMI NANA *RE: TAO* JADI MERAH YA TUHAN. HUAA GANTENG. BANGET. GANTENG. BANGET. GANTENG XD TAOTAO NANAAA XD Oke abaikan N.B diatas. Kkk~

Last, mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Complicated Love

Cast: EXO

Pair: Semua member EXO dipasangin sama Tao kkk~ Tapi tenang ada official pair juga kok :')

Summary: Tao hanya mencintai satu orang. Satu orang yang begitu membekas di fikirannya. Satu orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta Tao itu. Di sisi lain, ada sepuluh orang lain yang mencintai Tao dengan setulus hati-nya. Lalu, siapa-kah yang akan dipilih oleh Tao? Bad Summary. EXO fic. KrisTao ChanTao HunTao dll. BL. Mind to RnR?

-0-

"Kris-ge, bangun," terlihat seorang namja bermata panda tengah berusaha membangunkan namja bermata elang itu, namun, mau sekeras apapun suara Tao, namja bermata elang itu tak juga membuka mata-nya "Aigoo… Kris-ge ini mati atau bagaimana, sih? Benar-benar, deh."

Tao menghela nafas kesal karena Kris yang tak kunjung bangun. Rasanya Tao ingin sekali mengguyurkan seguyur air dingin ke tubuh namja yang masih tidur ini agar ia terbangun. Tapi… Hhh, lupakan saja.

"Kibum ahjumma! Kris-ge tak mau bangun!" teriak Tao. Ia sudah menyerah dalam urusan ayo-membangunkan-Kris itu, tapi, tak Tao sangka, Kris langsung terduduk ketika mendengarkan teriakan Tao

"Aish, panda! Kenapa kau memanggil umma?" tanya Kris kesal "Kalau sampai umma datang, aku pasti dimarahi."

"E-Eh? Uwaa, mianhae, Kris-ge!" kata Tao dengan raut seperti anak kecil yang telah kehilangan anjing kesayangannya, membuat Kris jadi tidak tega untuk memarahi namja bermata panda ini, padahal tadi Kris sangat ingin memarahi-nya "Maaf! Hanya saja, sekarang sudah jam enam dan Kris-ge belum juga bangun."

"Jam enam, kata-mu?" Kris menaikkan alisnya "Aigoo! Aku ada kelas jam setengah delapan!"

Kris langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu-nya dengan suara yang sangat keras. Tao hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan dari anak teman umma-nya itu.

"Ah, ya. Lebih baik aku bertanya jam berapa kelas dimulai hari ini. Jadi aku bisa bersiap-siap."

Tao menekan beberapa nomor di handphone-nya, sebelum akhirnya menempelkan layar handphone dengan telinga-nya. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang mengangkat telfonnya.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Kai-ie!" Tao hampir berteriak ketika mendengar suara namja di seberang itu, tapi, ia buru-buru mengontrol suara-nya "U-Umm, ini aku, Tao."

"_Aku sudah tau, hyung. Ada di caller id-nya,_" kata Kai sambil tertawa kecil "_Kenapa hyung menelfon-ku?_"

"Umm, begini," Tao menghela nafas "Jadwal kelas-ku hilang, dan aku belum sempat menghafal jadwal yang banyak itu. Jadi… hari ini, kelas dimulai jam berapa, Kai?"

"_Haha. Kau ini, kenapa bisa kehilangan jadwal sepenting itu? Kalau kau tak memiliki teman seperti-ku, kau akan jadi apa, hyung?_" kata Kai sambil sesekali tertawa "_Oh ya. Hari ini kelas dimulai jam delapan. Dan kata Shin songsaengnim, hari ini kita akan diajari di ruang tari, hyung. Jadi tidak teori lagi._"

"Wuahh, benarkah?" Tao terlihat sangat senang "Huaa! Aku tak sabar. Kkk~ Kai dan Sehun mau pergi bersama? Rumah kalian kan dekat."

"_Ah. Sehun akan datang lebih pagi, seperti-nya. Ia ada urusan dengan Shin songsaengnim. Kudengar Shin songsaengnim memintanya untuk tampil di acara kelulusan putri-nya. Bersama beberapa murid lain._"

"Dan Kai tidak ikut?"

"_Tidak. Aku malas. Lagipula aku belum ingin tampil di depan banyak orang seperti itu, hyung_," kata Kai "_Sudah, ya? Aku mau mandi, hyung. Aku bisa terlambat, kkk~_"

"Yak! Jadi Kai belum mandi? Huaa! Pantas bau daritadi!" kata Tao sambil tertawa "Ya sudah. Sana cepat mandi! Tubuh-mu bau sekali, Kai!"

"_Yakk! Hyung ini! Rasakan pembalasan-ku di kelas nanti, hyung. Hahaha_."

"Tidak takut!" balas Tao "Sudah ya, Kai. Aku mau siap-siap. Pay pay!"

PIIP

Tao menaruh handphone-nya di meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur-nya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat, lalu setelah itu menghampiri lemari pakaian-nya.

"Lebih baik aku memakai jaket ini atau ini, ya? Ah. Seperti-nya aku harus memakai pakaian yang memudahkan-ku untuk bergerak," gumam Tao "Dan… ya! Ini saja."

Tao mengambil pakaian yang menurutnya cocok dari dalam lemari. Ia berfikir sesaat. Masa ia berganti baju di sini? Menurut-nya, walaupun Kris sedang mandi, tetap saja Tao tidak mau. Bisa-bisa nanti Kris keluar tiba-tiba saat Tao sedang melepaskan baju-nya. Hii, malu sekali.

Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk berganti baju di kamar mandi yang ada di dekat kamar-nya. Dan ketika ia meninggalkan kamar, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh? Kemana bocah itu?"

Kris melihat ke sekeliling. Dan ketika ia tidak mendapati kehadiran Tao, ia mengedikkan bahu-nya. Mungkin bocah itu sedang keluar, pikir Kris. Dan ketika sedang melihat ke sekeliling, Kris dapat melihat handphone Tao yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat, Kris memutuskan untuk 'meminjam' handphone itu.

Ketika Kris menyalakan handphone milik Tao, ia dapat melihat foto selca Tao terpampang jelas di hadapannya. 'Dia masih suka selca, eh?' batin Kris

"Kyeopta…," gumam Kris. Jari-jari panjangnya mengelus permukaan handphone Tao

"Wu Yi Fan! Sudah jam setengah tujuh!"

"A-Apa?" Kris tersentak kaget "Aigo! Aku harus buru-buru!"

-0-

"Tao-ie, kau sudah mau berangkat kuliah?" tanya Kibum "Sarapan dulu, ne?"

"Ne, Kibum ahjumma!" kata Tao semangat "Umm, sebenarnya aku mau buru-buru. Tapi tak apa-lah."

Baru saja Tao ingin duduk di kursi-nya, tiba-tiba suara teriakan menginterupsi keindahan pagi Tao. Tao mengenal betul suara itu. Suara sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

"Ah! Itu Chanyeol hyung, umma!" kata Tao "Aku ke depan dulu, ne?"

Tao langsung berlari menuju pintu depan rumah-nya, ia dapat melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di balik pintu rumah-nya.

"Chanchan hyung!" Tao tersenyum senang "Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Masih bertanya lagi, eoh? Sudah tentu aku mau menjemput-mu, panda jelek," kata Chanyeol "Ah, aku-,"

"Ta-Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol dan Tao tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara itu. Ketika Chanyeol menyadari siapa yang bersuara, Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah datar-nya.

"Tao-ie. Sudah sarapan, kan?"

"Belum," jawab Tao jujur "Memang kenapa? Chanchan hyung mau membelikan-ku makanan?"

"Haha, yah, kalau bisa aku akan membelikan-mu di kantin nanti, Tao-ie," kata Chanyeol "Dan… seperti-nya bocah mungil dari rumah sebelah sudah menunggu untuk berangkat bersama."

"Maksud Chanchan hyung Baekhyun hyung, ya?" tanya Tao "Umm, ya sudah. Ayo pergi, tapi, sebentar, ne? Aku mau ambil tas dulu."

Ketika Tao berbalik untuk mengambil tas, ia langsung berhadapan dengan tubuh tinggi milik Kris. Tao berusaha untuk lewat, tapi tubuh tinggi Kris menghalangi tubuh-nya.

"K-Kris ge, aku mau lewat," kata Tao gugup "Bisakah, umm, bisakah kau minggir sebentar?"

"Kau mau pergi bersama-nya?" tanya Kris

"Eh?" Tao mendongakan wajahnya, ia menatap wajah tampan milik Kris "N-Ne. Aku mau pergi bersama Chanyeol hyung, waeyo?"

"Bukannya kau mau pergi bersama-ku?"

"Eh?"

"Aish! Minggir, kau!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris "Kau menghalangi jalan-nya, bodoh."

Kris tidak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dingin, tapi, karena di dorong oleh Chanyeol tadi, tubuh-nya tergeser dan membuat jalan untuk Tao. Tao cepat-cepat mengambil tas-nya. Dada-nya berdegup kencang karena tadi ia sempat bersentuhan dengan Kris.

"Aish, ada apa dengan-ku?" gumam Tao "Haish."

Tao berjalan cepat kearah pintu depan. Ia dapat melihat Kris dan Chanyeol yang melempar death-gleare masing-masing. Membuat Tao merinding di buat-nya.

"Chanyeol hyung," Tao menarik lengan baju Chanyeol "Ayo pergi. Nanti Chanyeol hyung terlambat, loh. Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh. Kan hyung mau mentraktir-ku dulu. Dan… bukankah Baekhyun hyung sudah menunggu?"

"Ah, ne," kata Chanyeol. Ia menatap Tao lembut "Ya sudah, ayo pergi, Tao-ie."

"Tapi-,"

"KRIS!"

Kris menghela nafas kasar. Ia menatap Chanyeol tajam sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Tao.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao menuju rumah Baekhyun. Terlihat Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di sana sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Ia terlihat kesal karena sudah menunggu lama.

"Yak! Park Chanbodoh!" teriak Baekhyun kesal "Kenapa kau lama sekali, eoh?! Dan… hai, Tao-ie! Kau imut sekalii!"

"Nama-ku bukan Park Chanbodoh, Baekmungil," balas Chanyeol "Dan, Tao memang selalu imut setiap hari. Kkk~"

Pipi Tao bersemu merah ketika mendengar pujian Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat pipi Tao memerah karena pujian Chanyeol hanya bisa berdecak sebal.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita pergi. Aku ada kelas jam tujuh lewat lima belas," kata Baekhyun kesal. Ia menarik tangan Tao dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Baekmungil! Jangan bawa Tao jauh! Aish!"

-0-

"Sehunnie!" Tao berseru senang ketika melihat namja berkulit seputih susu yang tengah duduk di bangku kantin dan meminum sekotak susu putih. Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan langsung berjalan menuju Tao.

"Kenapa hyung datang lama sekali?" tanya Sehun kesal "Kau tau? Aku sudah menelfon Kai berulangkali tapi ia tidak mengangkatnya. Membuat-ku sangat bosan! Mana Donghae hyung tidak mau menemani-ku. Aish, menyebalkan!"

Tao tertawa kecil ketika mendengar keluhan Sehun. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya dapat berdiri di belakang Tao sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam masing-masing.

"Ah! Sehun!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu "Apa kau lihat Luhan hyung atau Chen hyung? Kurasa kelas musik sebentar lagi mulai."

"Ah, kalau tidak salah Luhan hyung dan Chen hyung sudah berjalan ke kelas musik sejak lima menit yang lalu. Susul saja, hyung."

"Umm, baiklah."

Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kelas musik. Meninggalkan Chanyeol, Tao, dan Sehun bertiga. Membuat suasana sedikit canggung di antara mereka bertiga.

"Umm, Sehun, Kai belum datang, ya?" tanya Tao

"Tentu saja belum. Kan sudah aku bilang, hyung, kalau daritadi aku bosan menunggu kalian berdua," jawab Sehun "Emm, biar ku tebak. Pasti hyung belum sarapan, kan?"

Tao menganggukan kepala-nya. Membuat Sehun ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembam milik Tao, entah karena apa. Yang pasti, wajah Tao terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekali sekarang.

"Chanchan hyung kata-nya mau mentraktir-ku, Sehunnie," kata Tao sambil tersenyum lebar "Yeollie hyung, jadi, kan?"

"Tentu saja," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum "Kau mau apa, eum? Pesan saja."

Tao langsung bersorak kecil dan setelah itu langsung pergi ke tempat memesan makanan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun berdua. Dan, lantas saja, kedua pemuda tampan ini langsung melempar death-gleare masing-masing.

'Awas kau, Park Chanyeol!'

'Oh Sehun, gzz. Menyebalkan!'

Hhh. Entahlah. Tapi entah kenapa aura peperangan kentara sekali di antara kedua pemuda itu. Astaga, Tao. Seperti-nya pesona-mu begitu besar.

-0-

Seorang namja berkulit tan terlihat tengah berjalan dengan santai di koridor universitas. Ia terlihat menguap sesekali. Membuat beberapa orang yang melihat-nya menatap namja tan itu aneh. Tapi tentu saja, orang itu tidak menanggapi.

Namja itu Kai, tentu saja. Tidak banyak namja berkulit tan di Korea, kan?

Kai terlihat berjalan menuju kantin. Sehun sudah menelfon dan mengSMS-nya berulangkali. Mengatakan kalau ia menunggu-nya di kantin. Sehun memang tidak sabaran, membuat Kai sebal juga.

Kalau Sehun tidak bilang Tao sudah datang, mungkin Kai akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Ia masih mau bersantai di tempat tidur-nya, ayolah. Lagipula hari ini hany praktek saja. Dan juga, kelas dimulai jam delapan. Harusnya ia masih bisa berbaring di tempat tidur-nya beberapa menit lagi.

Dan benar saja, ketika ia sampai di kantin, ia dapat melihat Tao, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di salah satu tempat. Kai langsung melangkahkan kaki-nya cepat kearah meja itu.

"Tao hyung, kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah pergi?" tanya Kai sambil mendudukkan diri-nya di kanan Tao. Sehun duduk di kiri Tao, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di depan Tao.

"Eh? Kai baru datang?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Tao polos "Mianhae, Kai. Lagipula tadi pagi sebenarnya aku mau sarapan dulu. Tapi Chanchan hyung keburu datang."

"Lebih baik aku datang daripada aku harus membiarkan kau pergi bersama tiang listrik itu, Tao," kata Chanyeol "Kau mau pergi bersama dia?"

Tao menggelengkan kepala-nya ragu. Membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan sahabat dari kecil-nya ini.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. 15 menit lagi kelas-ku mulai," desah Chanyeol kecewa "Ayo cepat habiskan makanan-mu, Tao-ie."

"Kelas-ku masih 45 menit lagi," balas Tao sambil mempoutkan bibir-nya "Kenapa aku harus buru-buru?"

Ketiga namja yang ada di sana langsung gemas ketika melihat Tao mempoutkan bibir-nya. Aigoo… kenapa ada namja se-imut ini, sih?

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata datang mendekati meja tempat Tao, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun duduk. Membuat Tao yang melihat namja itu datang langsung menatap-nya heran.

Ketika namja itu sampai di meja Tao, Chanyeol baru menyadari keberadaan namja itu. Membuat si happy virus langsung mendelik tajam kearah namja bertubuh tinggi itu, Kris.

"Tidak usah mendelik seperti itu, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan merebut Tao, oke?" Kris menatap Chanyeol sesaat "Aku kesini hanya mau mengantarkan handphone Tao yang ketinggalan."

"Eh?" Tao tersentak kaget "Benar juga. Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tidak membawa handphone sedari tadi."

"Kau kan memang teledor," kata Kris "Ini. Henry ahjumma menyuruh-ku untuk mengantarkannya pada-mu."

Kris mengeluarkan handphone Tao dari saku celana-nya. Tao menerima handphone itu dengan sukacita. Untung saja Kris mau mengantarkannya.

"Lain kali jangan se-ceroboh itu, Tao," kata Kris "Sudah, ne? Aku mau ke kelas. Dan… Park Chanyeol. Kau sebaiknya ke kelas juga. Kudengar Lee songsaengnim akan masuk lebih awal hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap Kris kaget "Aigoo… baiklah. TaoTao, aku tinggal dulu, ne? Pay Pay. Kai, Sehun, jaga Tao baik-baik. Awas saja kalau Tao kenapa-napa."

Kai dan Sehun langsung melemparkan death-gleare mereka pada Chanyeol. Membuat yang mendapat death-gleare itu hanya menatap malas pada dua mahasiswa tari itu.

Ketika Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-nya mengikuti Kris, Tao masih memperhatikan handphone-nya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh.

'Kenapa… kenapa wallpaper-ku jadi selca-ku dengan Kris-ge begini? Tapi, ini memang handphone-ku. Tapi kenapa wallpaper-nya berganti?'

'Eh, tunggu dulu. Ini bukan handphone-ku. Tidak ada selca-selca-ku,' batin Tao 'Ini… handphone Kris-ge!'

-0-

"Chanyeol! Hei! Park Chanyeol!"

Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, Kris, yang terlihat tengah mengejar seseorang yang berada di depannya. Seseorang itu adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Kris?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh-nya "Apa ada yang perlu kau katakan?"

Kris berjalan mendekati sahabat-nya, ah, ani. Lebih tepat-nya, 'mantan' sahabat-nya. Terlihat Chanyeol berdiri tegap, tidak gentar terhadap tubuh Kris yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dibandingkan dengan diri-nya.

"Aku… ingin bertanya," kata Kris "Apakah, apakah kau menyukai Tao?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol menaikkan alis-nya "Apa kau bilang tadi? Coba ulang?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang Kris lontarkan. Hanya saja… ia merasa sangat kaget. Bagaimana cara-nya pangeran dingin itu mengetahui perasaan-nya? Apakah tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang peka?

"Aku tau kau mendengar setiap kata dengan jelas, Park Chanyeol," kata Kris sambil mendelik kesal "Jadi, bisa-kah aku minta tolong pada-mu untuk menjawab pertanyaan-ku?"

Chanyeol mengulas smirk-nya. "Untuk apa aku menjawab-nya? Apa peduli-mu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli," balas Kris sambil berjalan makin mendekati Chanyeol "Aku bahkan sangat peduli."

Chanyeol menaikkan alis-nya lagi. "Sangat peduli? Kenapa?"

"Karena ini menyangkut orang yang kusayangi, yaitu diri-mu."

-0-

Tao terdiam di balik dinding tempat-nya bersembunyi. Apakah… ia tidak salah dengar? Kris bilang… ia menyayangi Chanyeol?

Tidak. Bukannya Tao membuntuti Kris seperti seorang stalker, hanya saja, ia ingin mengembalikan handphone Kris yang ada di tangannya saat itu. Jujur saja, tadi sempat muncul semburat merah di pipi Tao ketika melihat Kris memasang foto bersama diri-nya sebagai wallpaper. Tapi sekarang… Hhh… rupa-nya ia memang terlalu percaya diri.

Tao memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia tidak dapat mendengar lebih dari ini. Lebih baik ia pergi, kan? Daripada luka di hati-nya bertambah lebar. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Tao berjalan cepat tak tentu arah. Ia tau, harus-nya ia kembali ke kantin, menunggu jam masuk kelas tiba bersama Sehun dan Kai. Tapi, entahlah. Rupa-nya kakinya tak ingin mengikuti fikiran-nya.

Ketika ia tersadar, ia sudah sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah. Rupa-nya kakinya membawa-nya menuju tempat ia bisa tenang, sendirian. Dan tanpa ragu, ia membuka pintu atap sekolah itu.

Tao melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju bangku kayu yang berada di sana. Bangku kayu yang selalu menjadi tempat bagi Tao untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran-nya sejenak. Dan juga, tempat Tao mengeluarkan air mata-nya.

Tao menghela nafasnya bersamaan dengan ia menjatuhkan _butt_-nya ke bangku kayu itu. Lalu, ia menutup wajah-nya dengan tangan.

'Kris-ge… menyayangi Chanyeol hyung, ya? Kalau begitu… rupa-nya aku benar-benar pengganggu di hubungan mereka. Seharus-nya aku minta maaf pada Kris-ge,' batin Tao 'Kalau saja aku tidak menyatakan perasaan-ku pada-nya, Chanyeol hyung pasti tidak akan menjauhi-nya. Aigoo, aku merasa sangat bersalah.'

Tao memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti mata kuliah-nya hari ini. Lagipula hanya praktek, pikir-nya. Dan juga, ia memang harus mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Ia tidak akan fokus jika ia terus memikirkan hal ini. Pasti tariannya akan salah dan mengakibatkan ia mendapat omelan panjang lebar dari dosennya itu.

Tao membaringkan tubuh-nya di bangku kayu yang memang cukup panjang untuk menjadi tempat-nya berbaring. Ia menutup mata-nya, menikmati helaian angin lembut yang menerpa-nya.

Awal-nya Tao mau mengembalikan handphone Kris yang tertukar dengan milik-nya, tapi malah membuat hati sakit seperti itu, membuat Tao menyesal. Dan juga, membuat Tao kecewa. Ia sudah merasa sangat senang Kris memasang selca-nya dengan diri-nya. Tapi ternyata… Hhh, ia memang bukan apa-apa bagi Kris.

Tao mengacak-acak rambut-nya, sungguh, sekarang banyak hal yang ada di fikirannya dan itu benar-benar memusingkan diri-nya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

'Lebih baik aku tidur, dan mengistirahatkan pikiran-ku…'

-0-

"Aigoo, Tao hyung sebenarnya kemana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Bahkan ponsel-nya tidak aktif!" kata Sehun sambil menggeram kesal "Apa dia mau bolos kuliah, ya?"

"Tentu saja, Sehun bodoh! Dia tidak mungkin tidak bolos kuliah kalau sampai pertengahan jam pelajaran begini tidak ada!"

"Kan bisa saja telat," kata Sehun sambil menatap Kai tajam "Sudahlah. Kkamjong, sekarang giliran-mu bersama Taemin, tuh!"

"Panggil aku 'Kai hyung' bocah," kata Kai sambil menonjok pelan lengan Sehun "Aku lebih tua dari-mu!"

"Tapi nyata-nya kau sangat kekanakan," gumam Sehun pelan "Sudah sana!"

Kai meninggalkan Sehun yang kini terduduk sendirian menunggu giliran. Harus-nya ia menari bersama Tao, tapi, karena Tao tidak hadir, maka posisi-nya digantikan oleh Zelo. Menyebalkan.

"Kau kenapa, _milky-skin_?" tanya Zelo heran melihat partner dance-nya terlihat sangat kesal "Biasa-nya kau sangat senang kalau ada praktek menari."

"Ini semua karena kau," kata Sehun tanpa menatap Zelo "Aish, kenapa harus kau yang menjadi partner dance-ku? Aku mau Tao hyung!"

"Aigoo, kau kekanakan sekali, _milky-skin_," kata Zelo sambil mengangkat bahu-nya "Kau tau? Kau harusnya berterimakasih pada Shin songsaengnim karena memasangkan diri-mu dengan-ku."

"Kata siapa?" balas Sehun sambil mendelik tajam "Aku tidak akan pernah berterimakasih untuk hal itu, Choi Junhong."

Zelo tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun. Baru kali ini ada yang memanggil-nya dengan nama asli-nya lagi, selain Jung Daehyun, hyung _terdekat_-nya itu.

"Kalau Daehyun hyung mendengar-mu menyebut nama asli-ku, ia pasti marah," kata Zelo tanpa berhenti tertawa "Kau tau? Ia bahkan pernah memusuhi Himchan hyung hanya karena dia memanggil-ku 'Choi Junhong' huh daebak!"

Sehun menghela nafas-nya. Ini dia. Ia malas ber-partner dengan Zelo karena namja ini pasti akan terus-terusan menyebut tentang namja bernama Daehyun dan juga hyung-hyungnya yang lain di grup yang bernama 'B.A.P' itu.

"Sehun, Zelo, giliran kalian," kata Taemin yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapan mereka "Kudengar mereka akan memainkan lagu yang cukup susah. Jadi, fighting!"

Sehun menganggukan kepala-nya, sedangkan Zelo langsung ber-tos-an dengan Taemin. Hal itu membuat Sehun memutar bola mata-nya malas.

"Choi Junhong! Cepatlah sedikit!"

Kai tertawa pelan ketika melihat Sehun yang tampak-nya kelihatan sangat kesal dengan namja bernama Zelo itu. Kini Kai tengah beristirahat sejenak, sambil mengobrol dengan Changjo, salah satu temannya.

"Kenapa Tao hyung tidak masuk, Kai hyung?" tanya Changjo "Biasanya ia paling rajin masuk."

"Entahlah. Padahal tadi ia datang," kata Kai sambil menghela nafas-nya "Mungkin ia memang ingin membolos sesekali."

Changjo tertawa remeh. "Tidak mungkin. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Tao hyung, tapi aku tau kalau ia bukan tipe orang yang senang bolos, sungguh."

'Aku juga tau itu, Choi Jong Hyun…' batin Kai 'Hanya saja… tidak ada alasan yang lebih realistis daripada itu.'

-0-

Terlihat sosok namja bermata panda, Tao, yang tengah tergesa-gesa berjalan –atau lebih tepatnya berlari- menuju salah satu gedung yang ada di jalan itu. Tentu saja ia sudah pulang dari tempat kuliah-nya, dan kini ia tengah berlari menuju tempat pelatihan dance-nya. Ia sudah telat, sangat.

Tadi, ia terlalu keasikan tidur di atap universitas. Mungkin ia memang kurang tidur atau semacam-nya. Karena dari itu ia benar-benar tidak tau waktu. Saat terbangun, ia langsung kaget begitu melihat jam. Ia sudah telat lima belas menit dari waktu yang seharus-nya!

Dan sekarang, ketika ia sampai di tempat pelatihan dance, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 12.45. Haih, bayangkan. Ia sudah telat 45 menit. Ia sangat takut kalau pelatih-nya akan memarahi-nya.

Tok Tok Tok

Tao mengetuk pintu ruang latihan, dan, orang yang paling ia hindari untuk bertemu saat itu muncul. Pelatih-nya.

"Tao?" sang pelatih mengangkat alis-nya "Kau datang?"

"Eh?" Tao mengerjapkan mata-nya lucu "Tentu saja aku datang, aku kan harus berlatih dance."

"Aigoo, aku kira kau tidak datang. Jarang sekali kau telat seperti ini," kata pelatih itu sambil menghela nafas-nya "Baiklah, cepat ganti baju-mu, oke? Teman-temanmu akan kuberi waktu istirahat sembari kau belajar. Jadi, cepat!"

Tao menganggukan kepala-nya. Ia langsung berjalan –setengah berlari- menuju ruang ganti. Ia menghela nafas lega. Untung saja pelatih-nya tidak terlalu marah pada-nya. Padahal keterlambatannya sudah masuk ke kategori sangat terlambat.

'Lay hyung memang baik.'

-TBC-

Yeyy akhir-nya Lay muncul jugaa xD Walau cuma sepotong (?) gitu. Tapi lega jadi-nya karena semua cast udah keluar. Huahh.

Thaks To: Jung Minwoo, **Riyoung Kim, Baby SuLayDo, Ryu, **ajib4ff**, **ZiTao99**, vickykezia23, Han Nae Li, KRISme, LeeRaeTaoRis, paprikapumpkin, Cloud-Jewel, Jin Ki Tao, MyJonggie, Asha lightyagamikun, Lee EunSeok. **Makasih ya udah review :D Makasih juga buat siders yang udah baca FF-ku~

Last, mind to review?


End file.
